tower_defense_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Difficulties
'''Difficulties '''are in-game mechanics to tailor your skill level, higher difficulties become harder but grants more rewards. At the start of a game, four difficulties will be displayed for everyone to select, each with a unique final boss, also called a major boss, which is displayed within the mode's icon. Higher modes will send more difficult zombies with higher health and stronger abilities, requiring more expensive towers to be fielded. Each player can vote on a difficulty, and can change their vote as they see fit. The highest voted mode will be chosen once the timer elapses, immediately beginning the first Wave. If the timer elapses while there is a tie, then the highest difficulty will be chosen instead. Difficulties Easy/Beginner’s The easiest difficulty, suitable for “Beginner’s”, it has less, more weak enemies and a final boss with a lack of ability diversity and immunity, so it’s easier to kill them. Early-game towers such as Scout and Sniper are very effective to early-game, and towers normally considered mediocre are of decent use. It is recommended for beginners to start with this difficulty. Beat the game on Easy grants 200 Coins (5 Coins/wave) and 40 EXP (1 EXP/wave). Unique Enemies * Strong * Bolt * Grave Digger Normal/Molten A standard difficulty, suitable for “Intermediate”, the enemies in Normal uses most of the Easy presets, except they add more of them. Unique enemies have immunity to flame and able to heal themselves, so high fire-rate and damage output is recommended, such as Minigunner, Sentry and Turret. Beat the game on Normal grants 280 Coins (7 Coins/wave) and 60 EXP (1.5 EXP/wave). Unique Enemies * Molten * Shock * Molten Titan * Molten Boss Hard/Golden Hard is a decently hard difficulty, suitable for “EXPERT” players. Most of the enemy roster is replaced, zombies are significantly stronger and faster than their counterparts in Easy and Normal. The theme of this mode is centered around Golden enemies, which are immune to explosions, so high damage tower without explosions are recommended. Guardians spawn in front of the Final Boss, making them as a meat-shield to towers that targets First, they can stun towers, making them somewhat dangerous. The Final Boss is much stronger and can use very strong attacks. Beat the game on Hard grants 480 Coins (12 Coins/wave) and 80 EXP (2 EXP/wave). Unique Enemies * Golden * Charge * 24 Karat * Golden Guard * Gold Titan Insane/Fallen The current hardest difficulty of all, this difficulty adds more tough enemies than Hard, Normal and Easy, it caption named as “IMPOSSIBLE” (though it’s not impossible but incredibly hard, not even so, as with good towers it's easy to solo), it is recommended to use late-game towers as the last resort. This difficulty is themed around,"Fallen," enemies, of which are immune almost all types of debuffs, they have very high health and speed. Even though these difficulties may seem tough, with the right towers it is easily plausible to solo this mode. Also, winning this difficulty in less than 16:49 with 4 players will start up the Hidden Wave. Beat the game on Insane grants 720 Coins (18 Coins/wave) and 100 EXP (2.5 EXP/wave). Unique Enemies * Fallen * Giant Boss * Glitch * Hazard * Error * Fallen Hero * Fallen Guardian * Fallen King